1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector with a controlled impedance shield.
2. Prior Art
There are various different types of shielded electrical connectors known in the prior art including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,251; 5,094,627; 5,059,140; 5,035,631; 4,959,024; 4,853,659; 4,806,109; 4,678,260; and 3,474,377. However, as new high speed connectors are being developed, there has emerged a need for an improved shield for electrical connectors that can enhance system performance by controlling impedance with higher inductance ground return paths.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical connection system that has enhanced controlled impedance characteristics.